helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Gallery:Up Up Girls (2) Members
Up Up Girls (2) Members Gallery is a page for the purpose of listing individual photos of the members of Up Up Girls (2). Takahagi Chinatsu Takahagi-SekaideIchibanKawaiiIdol.jpeg|December 2019 (Sekai de Ichiban Kawaii Idol / Shi・te・ru・mo・n) Takahagi-Aoharu.jpg|November 2019 (Aoharu 1st) 4928BAEE-D479-41D4-A371-27B4EABBD286.jpeg|August 2019 (Be lonely together) 9BBAB659-73FC-42A3-93AE-5F4465F68A2E.jpeg|July 2019 89A9817B-EB58-4FDE-B812-AE9B17E15D67.jpeg|April 2019 Takahagi-we-are-winner.jpg|April 2019 (We are Winner! / Starting Over) Takahagi-kakatte.jpg|December 2018 (Kakatte Kinasai / OVER DRIVE) Takahagichinatsu-angel.jpg|August 2018 (Zenbu Seishun! / Angel Enjite 20nen) Chinatsutteiu.png|May 2018 (Tte Iu Hatsukoi no Oyakusoku / Happeace LOVE♡) Chinatsu-Doshaburi.jpg|January 2018 (Doshaburi no Terrace Seki / Fuyu Tote Tote) Chinatsusun3.png|August 2017 (Sun!×3 / Ni no Ashi Dancing) Takahagi february17.PNG|February 2017 Yoshikawa Mayu Yoshikawa-SekaideIchibanKawaiiIdol.jpeg|December 2019 (Sekai de Ichiban Kawaii Idol / Shi・te・ru・mo・n) Yoshikawa-Aoharu.jpg|November 2019 (Aoharu 1st) 1BF28E8C-AEA7-4652-A2C7-04A86D7A55C8.jpeg|August 2019 (Be lonely together) 3AF4480D-4D55-4904-802A-E124E1907C5A.jpeg|July 2019 D0DB9CF6-033D-4169-B53A-264F54D4663F.jpeg|April 2019 Yoshikawa-we-are-winner.jpg|April 2019 (We are Winner! / Starting Over) Yoshikawa-kakatte.jpg|December 2018 (Kakatte Kinasai / OVER DRIVE) Yoshikawamayu-angelenjite.jpg|August 2018 (Zenbu Seishun! / Angel Enjite 20nen) Mayutteiu.png|May 2018 (Tte Iu Hatsukoi no Oyakusoku / Happeace LOVE♡) Mayudoshaburi.png|January 2018 (Doshaburi no Terrace Seki / Fuyu Tote Tote) Mayusun3.png|August 2017 (Sun!×3 / Ni no Ashi Dancing) Yoshikawa february17.PNG|February 2017 Kajishima Aya Kajishima-SekaideIchibanKawaiiIdol.jpeg|December 2019 (Sekai de Ichiban Kawaii Idol / Shi・te・ru・mo・n) Kajishima-Aoharu.jpg|November 2019 (Aoharu 1st) BeLonelyTogether-Kajishima.jpg|August 2019 (Be lonely together) 9F3EAD58-1E8C-4639-A17F-131031A0D73D.jpeg|July 2019 FA29AEBA-B257-4025-849E-BA01E1763C2F.jpeg|April 2019 Kajishima-we-are-winner.jpg|April 2019 (We are Winner! / Starting Over) Kajishima-kakatte.png|December 2018 (Kakatte Kinasai / OVER DRIVE) Kajishimaaya-angel.jpg|August 2018 (Zenbu Seishun! / Angel Enjite 20nen) Ayatteiu.png|May 2018 (Tte Iu Hatsukoi no Oyakusoku / Happeace LOVE♡) Kajishima-Doshaburi.jpg|January 2018 (Doshaburi no Terrace Seki / Fuyu Tote Tote) Ayasun3.png|August 2017 (Sun!×3 / Ni no Ashi Dancing) Kajishima february17.PNG|February 2017 Hashimura Riko 60BE4CB9-6C1B-4ED5-A846-05ABCA24654B.jpeg|July 2019 32A7B67F-8748-48DD-AFD9-77CF112B4AC1.jpeg|April 2019 Hashimura-we-are-winner.jpg|April 2019 (We are Winner! / Starting Over) Hashimura-kakatte.jpg|December 2018 (Kakatte Kinasai / OVER DRIVE) Hashimurariko-angelenjite.jpg|August 2018 (Zenbu Seishun! / Angel Enjite 20nen) Rikotteiu.png|May 2018 (Tte Iu Hatsukoi no Oyakusoku / Happeace LOVE♡) Hashimura-Doshaburi.jpg|January 2018 (Doshaburi no Terrace Seki / Fuyu Tote Tote) Rikosun3.png|August 2017 (Sun!×3 / Ni no Ashi Dancing) Hashimura february17.PNG|February 2017 Nakaoki Rin Nakaoki-kakatte.jpg|December 2018 (Kakatte Kinasai / OVER DRIVE) Nakaokirin-angel.jpg|August 2018 (Zenbu Seishun! / Angel Enjite 20nen) Rintteiu.png|May 2018 (Tte Iu Hatsukoi no Oyakusoku / Happeace LOVE♡) Rindoshaburi.png|January 2018 (Doshaburi no Terrace Seki / Fuyu Tote Tote) Rinsun3.png|August 2017 (Sun!×3 / Ni no Ashi Dancing) Up-girls-2-nakaoki-rin.jpg|March 2017 Nakagawa Chihiro Nakagawa-SekaideIchibanKawaiiIdol.jpeg|December 2019 (Sekai de Ichiban Kawaii Idol / Shi・te・ru・mo・n) Nakagawa-Aoharu.jpg|November 2019 (Aoharu 1st) NakagawaChihiro-BeLonelyTogether.jpg|August 2019 (Be lonely together) D6B60DA7-6F77-4808-8B58-C059A986CDF1.jpeg|July 2019 E628E330-A872-4C01-97D3-FC34B778BF26.jpeg|April 2019 Nakagawa-we-are-winner.jpg|April 2019 (We are Winner! / Starting Over) Nakagawa-kakatte.jpg|December 2018 (Kakatte Kinasai / OVER DRIVE) Nakagawa-angel-enjite.jpg|August 2018 (Zenbu Seishun! / Angel Enjite 20nen) Nakagawachihiro.jpg|April 2018 Sasaki Honoka Sasaki-SekaideIchibanKawaiiIdol.jpeg|December 2019 (Sekai de Ichiban Kawaii Idol / Shi・te・ru・mo・n) Sasaki-Aoharu.jpg|November 2019 (Aoharu 1st) SasakiHonoka-BeLonelyTogether.jpg|August 2019 (Be lonely together) 7B4160C0-AE17-4BC6-9946-935F1973D30D.jpeg|July 2019 03E1E5EC-4AEC-4992-A5F8-B5EF55F5D61C.jpeg|April 2019 Sasaki-honoka-we-are-winner.jpg|April 2019 (We are Winner! / Starting Over) Sasaki-kakatte.jpg|December 2018 (Kakatte Kinasai / OVER DRIVE) Sasakihonoka-angelenjite.jpg|August 2018 (Zenbu Seishun! / Angel Enjite 20nen) Sasakihonoka.jpg|April 2018 Morinaga Niina Morinaga-SekaideIchibanKawaiiIdol.jpeg|December 2019 (Sekai de Ichiban Kawaii Idol / Shi・te・ru・mo・n) Morinaga-Aoharu.jpg|November 2019 (Aoharu 1st) MorinagaNiina-MissInternationalJapan2020.jpeg|October 2019 (Miss International Japan 2020) MorinagaNiina-BeLonelyTogether.jpg|August 2019 (Be lonely together) E0931867-AF6A-423C-9383-E1F0515B5048.jpeg|July 2019 FB741812-77E1-4077-8A07-45BCB14C457E.jpeg|April 2019 Morinaga-WeAreWinner.jpg|April 2019 (We are Winner! / Starting Over) MorinagaNiina.jpg|March 2019 Shimazaki Yuria Shimazaki-SekaideIchibanKawaiiIdol.jpeg|December 2019 (Sekai de Ichiban Kawaii Idol / Shi・te・ru・mo・n) Shimazaki-Aoharu.jpg|November 2019 (Aoharu 1st) ShimazakiYuria-BLT.jpg|August 2019 (Be lonely together) 3BB11351-7E0B-4B63-BA8E-608AE607A368.jpeg|July 2019 1A8F43BD-2FE3-4B21-9F44-85B98C4B7610.jpeg|April 2019 Shimazaki-WeAreWinner.jpg|April 2019 (We are Winner! / Starting Over) ShimazakiYuria.jpg|March 2019 Niikura Ami Niikura-SekaideIchibanKawaiiIdol.jpeg|December 2019 (Sekai de Ichiban Kawaii Idol / Shi・te・ru・mo・n) Niikura-Aoharu.jpg|November 2019 (Aoharu 1st) NiikuraAmi-BeLonelyTogether.jpg|August 2019 (Be lonely together) 255F9726-ECE0-4328-9B13-88727DFD884A.jpeg|July 2019 9F4284FB-D5D5-40BA-8F3D-47BF295F57B7.jpeg|April 2019 Niikura-WeAreWinner.jpg|April 2019 (We are Winner! / Starting Over) NiikuraAmi.jpg|March 2019 See Also *Gallery:Up Up Girls (2) Category:Galleries Category:Up Up Girls (2)